The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is a 2019 computer-animated adventure comedy film distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Following the destruction of the Kragle, Finn's sister Bianca has been invited to share their father's LEGO collection; in the LEGO universe, this is represented by the arrival of Duplo aliens. Emmet builds the aliens a heart as a token of friendship, but when one eats it and playfully demands more, Lucy interprets this as an attack and retaliates. The Duplo creatures cry and invade, making a mess of Bricksburg. President Business unhelpfully tells everyone to "get along" before leaving to go golfing, but Emmet tells Lucy that "Everything can still be awesome." Five years later, Bianca has taken some of Finn's LEGO creations and other toys in their basement to play with.10 In the LEGO universe, the Duplo army's invasions have turned Bricksburg into the post-apocalyptic wasteland Apocalypseburg, hardening its citizens. Emmet remains upbeat and wants to move into a dream home with Lucy, but is troubled by visions of an impending cataclysm dubbed "Armamageddon". A mini-doll named Sweet Mayhem arrives and proclaims that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of the Systar System wants to marry Apocalypseburg’s leader. Mayhem's forces kidnap Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty to the Systar System, where Batman eventually agrees to marry Wa'Nabi, while the others are placed in environments designed to tempt them, which only Lucy resists. In pursuit, Emmet converts his house into a spaceship and travels through "the Stairgate" – out of the basement – and is saved from an asteroid field by rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. Emmet begins to mimic Rex, hoping to impress Lucy. Lucy and her friends are taken to a spa; seeing her friends enjoy the catchy pop music, Lucy thinks they are being brainwashed and escapes to find Emmet. Rex and Emmet evade Wa'Nabi's forces and find Lucy. Emmet devises a rescue plan: Lucy will switch off the music, and Emmet will destroy the reception cake, encased in a temple, to stop the wedding. As Lucy fights Mayhem, she learns the Systar System never meant to antagonize Apocalypseburg, but merely failed to communicate their desire to coexist in peace – in the real world, Bianca simply wants Finn to play with her. She also discovers that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's original form was the heart Emmet gave the aliens. Realizing Rex has sinister motives, Lucy tries to stop Emmet but, manipulated by Rex, he destroys the temple. In the real world, Emmet's destruction is carried out by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations. Emmet realizes his mistake but is seized by Rex, knocking Lucy onto a shelf. Now in the real world, she watches the siblings bicker. Aboard his ship, Rex reveals that he is an embittered version of Emmet from the future; abandoned for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he became Rex – "Radical Emmet Xtreme" – and built a remote time machine to save Emmet. As revenge for being neglected while the other toys were played with, Rex has tricked his past self into bringing about Armamageddon. In the real world, Bianca and Finn’s mother halts their bickering and asks them to put away their LEGO sets, representing Armamageddon (as in "Our momma gets in"). Bianca puts Lucy in storage with the others, bringing an apparent end to the LEGO universe that Lucy calls into question. In the real world, Finn hears Lucy and the others singing "Everything's Not Awesome" as Rex knocks Emmet under the dryer. Lucy rallies the others into escaping from the storage bin in various spacecraft and returning to the LEGO universe to save Emmet. Evading Rex's raptor Rexwing fighter squadron, Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and sabotage his time machine. Rex redeems himself as he and his timeline fade from existence, and Emmet and Lucy reconcile. Wa'Nabi and Batman wed, as Finn and Bianca agree to play together again. Their mother returns their LEGO sets and Finn repairs Bianca's creations, reversing Armamageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of the restored Bricksburg and the Systar System: the peaceful "Syspocalypstar". President Business returns from golfing, but is immediately ejected from the LEGO universe. Emmet's dream house is rebuilt, and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything Is Awesome", much to Emmet's surprise. Extras * They Come in Pieces: Assembling The LEGO® Movie 2 * Outtakes and Deleted Scenes * Super Cool (Official Lyric Version) * Promotional Materials: In 2019 Be Whatever You Wanna Be * Promotional Materials: Me and My Minifig * Promotional Materials: Please Silence Your Cell Phones * Promotional Materials: LEGO® Sets in Action * Promotional Materials: LEGO® Designers * Emmet’s Holiday Party: A LEGO® Movie Short * Trailers # Pokemon: Detective Pikachu # LEGOLand Resorts and Discovery Center # Scooby-Doo! and the Case of the 13th Ghost # SmallFoot # 4K Ultra HD Gallery Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2019 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Computer-Animated Movies Category:Comedy Movies